


Innuendo

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: Running With God on Our Knees - Superheroes Drabbles and Ficlets [5]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, F/M, Kate the Vampire Slayer, with Clint Barton as her keeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths





	

“Saw you talking with the talk, dark and vampire, girlie,” Clint says with a grin that, immediately, has Kate rolling her eyes as she takes a knife and a piece of wood to sharpen into a stake. “Didn’t think he was your type.”

“Well, talk, dark and angry does translate into awesome post-hunting sex,” she says, mostly because she discovered that Clint gets all awkward when she speaks about sex since he said how he doesn’t want to sleep with her, which is very much his own problem. “But there’s a thing that makes it so that we won’t work together.”

“What would that be, Katie?”

She looks at Clint, really looks at him, because yeah, he has put what the rules for this game they have and she had agreed because, hey, he doesn’t want to sleep with her she’s not going to beg him, thank you, but she looks at him until Clint loses the smile and his eyes grow serious and Kate almost thinks about calling his bluff about ‘not wanting to sleep with her’, because if that’s how he sees people he DOESN’T want to sleep with, no wonder his love life is the mess it is.

But instead, she shrugs and grins, cutting a wide gap of the very phalic stake to make him jump.

“Well, I don’t fuck anything without a pulse.”


End file.
